The Secret Surprise
by dustori
Summary: It's Tori's Birthday and Dustin gives her a big SURPRISE. short, only one chapter.


_**Prologue**_

He couldn't work.

He couldn't concentrate.

There was something on his mind that provoke any other thoughts from coming through. He knew what was the cause, he just couldn't think of a solution for the problem. And it was her who made him this way. She was the person who stayed on his mind from morning to night, from a second to an hour, and from one thought to another. It was Tori, his best friend and the one that he admire. But he wasn't suppose to feel this way about her, not for his best friend. And the worst thing about having a crush on your best friend was the fact that she might not like you more than just a friend and nothing more. If he ask her and she says no…he just know that it will kill him inside. But if she says yes then where do they go from there. It would feel awkward but it would make most of his agonizing thoughts go away and he could probably get some work done.

He just had to tell her, but how and when?

Would she feel the same? God…he hoped so!

Wait what day is this…yes, this is perfect. The day before her birthday. It couldn't hurt to ask her on her birthday, it would be perfect because if she says yes that she feels the same way then she would always remember that day and it would mean so much to the both of them. Tomorrow would be the day he would ask her and he would make it special so that she would always remember.

_**The Day…Her Birthday**_

The day before he asked her to meet him at Storm Charger. He also included to tell her to wear something nice and importantly to wear a swimsuit under it. She of course asked him why and he playfully told her not to worry, it's a surprise. Not asking another question she agreed and walked out of the store. He therefore felt relieved that she agreed.

Now he waits for her at the entrance of the store, checking his watch constantly. Nervous wasn't in his vocabulary but what he had planned couldn't describe what he felt.

He hoped she loves it?

He hoped she don't have other plans.

All he hoped was that when he asked her she would say yes. It seem that every minute passed like an hour and he grew impatient. Just when he thought that she wasn't going to make it, she appeared around the corner. Her hair hung down on her shoulders and the dress she wore fitted perfectly on her. The sun even shined brightly on her making her glow like an angel.

He looked at himself, he wore a nice button down shirt of his favorite color and his pants were baggy but fitted perfectly with what he was wearing, especially for a perfect evening.

She gave him a content smile and he did the same. He took her hand and they walked down to the park. There in the park way an old swing set.

"Why are we here, Dustin," she asked.

He squeezed her hand and lead her to the old swing. He carefully and tenderly instructed her to seat down in the swing. He ambled his way behind her and gave her a little push.

She didn't protest, just sat there as he pushed her. The wind softly blowing in her hair.

"Tori, remember the day when we were little and we played house and we pretend that the swing was our car and every time we went high, we would say that we were speeding down the highway."

She didn't say anything at first but she replied a curious yes.

"Remembered that same day we said that we would always be friends."

"Yes….why."

He didn't answer her just pushed her a little bit, making her think of their childhood. Few more moments of pushing her softly, he stopped the swing by the chains and took her hand again. They walked out the park and to a hill that had the whole view of Blue Bay Harbor's beach. Behind them was a tall thick tree, that must have been there for generations. The grass under them was full and green, a perfect color for the perfect evening. After looking over Blue Bay Harbor's beach, he took her hand again and took her behind the tree.

"Tori remember when we were twelve, and we found this spot and called it our secret place. That if we ever felt like we had a bad day or something we would come here?"

"Yes," she replied.

"And remember, one day we was feeling bad on the same day and we came here together?"

"Yes."

"Remember we carved our names in this tree and the date, and we said that we would always remember this place and this day?"

"Yes….Dustin, what's going on," she asked.

He once again didn't answer her, just let her remember another day of their childhood.

He took her hand in his and took her down to the beach. There on the sand was a table for two that he and his friend, Shane put there earlier today… this special day. Candles were lit in the middle and two plates were on the table cover with metal container covers. The whole table was shaded with a beach umbrella. The setting sun shined on it perfectly. He squeezed her hand and lead her to the table. He sat her down first and push the chair under her. He then uncovered the plates on the table revealing a nice dinner of her favorite foods that he learned to make with a little help from a chef at her favorite restaurant. She smiled contently and he did the same as he sat down.

"Tori, remember the first time we ate out here and soon after we went into the water and caught a cramp that lasted for hours?"

She laughed a little but then answered, "Yes… it was so funny, we vowed to never do that again."

"Remember, we wrote our names in the sand in this same spot, right next to the sand dunes."

She looked at the sand dunes next to them and smiled brightly.

"Yes, Dustin…I remember, but why are you telling me all this?"

He didn't answer but gestured for her to eat.

After they ate, he took her hand again and they walked on the beach for a while. The wind blowing at their hair. The sun still out but barely.

He lead her to a surfboard that was standing out of the sand. He let go of her hand and started taking off his evening wear, down to his swim shorts. She took the hint and took her dress off, down to her swim suit. He then took her hand and grabbed the surfboard and lead her into the waters. He was on the board first and he instructed her to get on too. There he pushed himself and her out to the deepest part of the ocean and faced the setting sun. Being that it was late in the afternoon, the sun shine a pattern of magenta, orange, yellow and white in the sky. It was perfect, just how he planned it. The perfect time for the perfect question.

He maneuvered him on the board to face Tori. At the same time the wind caught her hair, swaying it all kinds of direction. He took a deep breath and covered her hands in his own trembling ones.

"Dustin, what's wrong."

"Tor…We've been friends for a very, very, long time and they have been great. There were times when all I could think about was you and how and what we might do to make this friendship more memorable. And there were times when all I could think about was making you smile and better yet, make you laugh. But Tor…(_breath_)…I think I'm starting….no…I know I'm starting to feel more than just friendship. And it's starting to get to the point where all I can think about is you and I can't concentrate, I can't work, and I can't see myself without you. Believe me it's a good thing…with me not concentrating, but you are all I'm thinking about. So, Tori if you feel the same way? I was thinking can we be more than friends and become something more, like girlfriend and boyfriend."

She didn't say anything at first. Her face was twisted up with confusion and surprise. He couldn't feel his hands or his body and for some reason he couldn't breath. She's not answering and he didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

"Dustin, you did all this for me. This evening was for me… the swing, the hill, the tree, the dinner, and this. You did this so you can tell me that you want to be more than friends."

Finally taking in air he answered, "Yes."

"And this was for my birthday?"

"More like a birthday gift to you and something that you would remember."

He couldn't believe that this was what the ending surprise was leading to. He saw it playing differently in his mind, but he guessed it answered his question as well. She doesn't want to be more than just friends, _she_ just wants to _be_ friends. But before he could apologies, he felt her hands surround his face and her lips press against his. The kiss came as a surprise to him because he almost jumped from her hands and the kiss. He closed his eyes to get a better feel of the kiss.

The kiss became passionate and he found himself moving much closer to her than before. The sun set completely around them as they finished the kiss with the sky full of stars and a full moon.

"Yes," she said after the kiss.

"Yes…what?"

"I do want to be more than friends… Yes, Dustin, I do want to be your girlfriend…And thank you for saving the best birthday gift for last."

He smiled. Finally he knew, she felt the same way and he feels relieved, like a weight of motor bikes has just been lifted and he could breath. And best of all his secret surprise was perfect.

**The End**


End file.
